Someone Else
by 1bluespark1
Summary: After Felicity Smoak accidentally somehow got into some information she wasn't supposed to about the Chinese Triad, she's forced to go into Witness Protection. She must become someone else. She must become something else. She must become Oliver Queen's wife. Fake Married AU.


Trouble always had a way of finding Felicity Smoak. Her mother would argue the opposite. She would say Felicity had a way of finding trouble herself. First, with the insane college boyfriend and now with the accidental hacking of the Chinese triad, but she never intentionally did these things. Terrible things were just naturally attracted to her.

"Ms. Smoak, please come to the stand," the lawyer's voice called out, forcing Felicity out of her own mind and up to the front of the court. What are you even say when you're on trail in an attempt to put a way one of the most powerful nefarious organizations in the city? She wondered. She wanted to say something calm and collected. She wanted to sound brave and powerful. Mostly, she wanted to glaze over how she actually found out this information due to the technical illegality of it. Instead of doing any of those things, she pulled a typical Felicity and rambled until they told her she was done.

It job done though because there was a definite guilty verdict, followed by large men ushering her out of the courtroom and into a small dark room she did not realize courthouses had.

"Job well done, Felicity," congratulated the CIA agent, John Diggle, who had been working with her since she called in to report the things she had found during her hacking escapade.

She liked John. She felt safe with him. More than that, She had really gotten to know him over the past couple of months. He had been by her side almost every minute of the everyday as of late, but it never felt uncomfortable. She considered him a friend by this point and would miss him terribly when she was home alone again, but it would be nice to have some normalcy back.

Speaking of normalcy, she was wondering when she could go home. It had been a long couple of months and she had done her part. She had grown sick of big men in suits with guns keeping secrets from her. She wanted to go home and sleep, maybe do something crazy like read a book.

"Hey John, not that I don't love sitting in dark rooms with your handsome suit army, but can I go home now? It's been a long day," She whined, leaning back on the table next to her. Her heels were killing her and the way John was looking at her, eyes full of pity, was not giving her any comfort that she would be leaving anytime soon.

"Felicity, I need you to come with me," John said. Felicity rolled my eyes and reluctantly followed him. Of course, because apparently she still could not go anywhere alone, another agent followed them out of the room and into the long hallway. Felicity had no idea where they were headed but if it wasn't out to her little Sedan parked behind the courthouse, she was going to be angry.

"I know there's probably paper work I need to do or some people I need to talk to, but if it could just wait until tomorrow, I would really appreciate it. I would make you a pie, John. Lyla and Sara would love it and all you have to do is let me go home."

"As much as I love your pies, I can't let you go home Felicity," John told her.

What did he mean he couldn't let her go home? She had been through so much lately. She caught the leader of the Triad for god sake. She did everything they asked to put her behind bars. She sacrificed her time and safety to do the right thing and all she wanted was to go home. Why was that so hard to understand?

Before she could even protest, they were outside the building and heading towards a black sedan.

"Get in the car, ma'am," the other agent said. Felicity had almost forgotten he was there but here he was ordering her around. She clenched her fists and bit her tongue. She didn't want to get in the car. She wanted to get in her own damn car and go to her own house without any secret agents or Chinese gang members coming after her. She did get in the car though. After all, both John and this mystery agent were carrying rather larger guns and who knows how many other CIA approved weapons. She was mad, but she wasn't stupid. She knew she needed to follow orders.

"John Diggle, tell me what's going on!" They might have made her obedient, but the guns couldn't stop her from finding out what was going on once in the car.

"Felicity, you're in danger," John said, looking her dead in the eye, "I should have told you from the get go, but we always knew this might happen. We couldn't catch enough Triad members to ensure your safety. You took down their leader. They're going to be looking blood and neither I nor Agent Queen here are going to let that happen so we have to relocate you. We have all the papers and forms made up. From here on out, you won't be Felicity Smoak. You'll be Elizabeth Queen, but most of all you'll be safe."

Felicity couldn't breath. She couldn't believe it. She could barely even think and that's saying a lot. The busy mind of Felicity Smoak is rarely ever quiet, but this was one of those opportunities. She couldn't comprehend it. People wanted her dead so in turn she'd have to give up everything. She had thought it was over but here she was, still in danger.

"Who's Elizabeth Queen?" was all she could get out after minutes of silence.

"My wife," the mystery agent answered. Right, John had called him Agent Queen. Felicity got a chance to look to him for the first time and holy shit. He was a little taller than John, same build. The CIA had a type that's for sure but, it wasn't his body she was looking at now. She'd probably ogle at his body later, but currently, she was distracted by his face. She had never seen a more attractive person in real life. In movies, sure, but these perfect 10's existed in the real world? It didn't seem fair. His eyes alone were a sight to see, ocean blue and piercing as hell. Add in his perfectly sculpted face and charming stubble and it almost was not fair how hot he was. Being his wife wasn't the worst role to play if she had to be someone else, but she still did not understand what was going on.

"You'll be posing as Agent Queen's wife and relocating to Starling City under the guise of visiting his family to announce your marriage. It's the perfect cover. They will be looking for a single Felicity Smoak, not a married Elizabeth Queen. Plus, the marriage gives and excuse as to why Agent Queen has to be with you at all times. We will even have home field advantage seeing as both Agent Queen and I are from Starling," John explained.

Felicity couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why had no one told her about this before? Why did no one warn her that she would have to up root her whole life because of very dangerous very powerful people trying to kill her? Did they think it would have stopped her from testifying if she knew? Because it wouldn't have. She would have still testified. These people obviously needed to be put away and if she could help she would, but she just would have like some warning that her whole life was going to change when she did, but now she had no choice. She would do what they say and try not to be bitter. She understood they were only trying to protect her.

"Okay John, while you have a lot of explaining to do, I'll happily play along to this little wedding fantasy as soon as I call my mom and Barry and Cisco and Caitlin and let them know what's going on. Then we should probably head to my place to get my stuff and..." Felicity was cut off by her new husband.

"We can't do that," He said bluntly.

John glared at him and explained the situation more in depth, "What Agent Queen means to say is we have reason to believe they are watching your house. Any return visits would be too dangerous. As far as contacting your friends and family, Felicity, where we are taking you needs to remain as secret as possible. You cant't tell them anything."

"But my mom..."

"You've been out of contact with her before, Felicity, she'll be okay," John said.

That was it. That was all she could take without crying. Finally, the tears fell uncontrollably. She wasn't crying because her life was over. She was crying for her mom who would inevitably think she was mad again after they had finally patched things up, for Barry and Caitlin and Cisco who would worry where she went and wonder why she never said anything, even for her boss Mr. Palmer who let's be honest would be lost without her technical expertise. It wasn't fair to them. They didn't choose to be involved in this like she did. They just choose to love her and now they would all be hurt by it. She wondered if that would be a common theme in her life.

John and the agent she'd have to pretend to be married to in just a few hours when they got to Starling City gave her as much space as possible in the car while she cried. They got her tissues and water, but mostly ignored her in favor of discussing the plans of the whole ordeal with each other. Felicity appreciated it. She hated people seeing her cry, but she couldn't stop.

She cried for what seemed like hours, but when she was finished her agents carried on like nothing had happened. John explained to her how it would work. That they would go stay with Agent Queen's family in Staring and announce they had gotten married and are planning to move to Starling to start a life together closer to his family.

"Won't they be suspicious that you're just waltzing in with a new bride on your arm whom they have never even heard of, let alone met?" Felicity questioned. She had assumed his family would be in on the plan, but apparently they did not know of his day job. She felt uncomfortable that she would have to lie to his family like this. Why would they make it so personable?

"I haven't exactly kept up with my family lately. The job has kept me busy. They think I ran away to an island somewhere and have spent the last four years gallivanting in paradise," he assured her. Felicity has so many questions to ask, but could sense he was uncomfortable and could see the pain in his eyes so for once in her life she didn't push it.

"Well, I'll let you two newlyweds alone to get to know each other," John said with a gaudy wink, pushing himself to the front of the car and into the passengers seat. Felicity chuckled. Even though this whole situation quite frankly sucked, Felicity was glad she would have still have John.

For now though, she was alone with her new "husband" and without a clue what to say. Was she supposed to thank him for agreeing to keep her safe or was he just assigned to this case against his will? For all she knew, he secretly hated her already. She hoped he didn't considering they have to convince his whole family that they;re in love in a few hours, but she could definitely see a guy like him hating her.

"So, what's your name?" Felicity realized she didn't even know his first name, just that his last name was hers now.

"Oliver Queen," he said cracking a smile and offering out his hand. So maybe he didn't completely hate her yet, which was good because his smile made her want to melt. How the CIA ever assumed this cover would work made no sense to her. Why would a guy with a smile like that marry a computer geek like her?

'Felicity Smoak, nice to be married to you" she offered back shaking his hand.

"I think you mean Elizabeth Queen," he teased. She rolled her eyes.

"How is that supposed to work? How do I get used to everyone calling me Elizabeth?"

"We can say you go by Felicity. That it's your middle name and being called Elizabeth reminds you of your grandma so you go by Felicity, but all your new documents will say Elizabeth so you'll be untraceable," Oliver explained, "Besides, you don't look like an Elizabeth anyway."

"New documents?" Felicity questioned.

"Yeah, we have you a new divers license, new credit cards, basically anything you could need. Oh, that remind me, we also have the rings. Hey Dig, toss me the rings," Oliver called to the front.

"Aw dude, I always knew you'd ask me to be the best man," John joked as he tossed Oliver the box with the rings inside. Oliver pulled them out, slipping his on before giving Felicity hers.

The ring was something out of a movie. It was so beautiful, but not in a flashy way. It was a simple little circle cut diamond surrounded by many smaller diamonds, all set in a goal band. It had a vintage feel about it that Felicity had always loved. How long had John been planning this that could have went and picked out her dream ring. She'd have to thank him eventually. The only flaw was how awkward it felt on her. Rings like this didn't belong on girls like her, just like husbands like Oliver didn't marry wives like her. It made her a little sad to think about, but she couldn't dwell on it long because Oliver decided to play a rapid fire game of questions so they could get to know each other.

She learned his favorite color: Green, his favorite food: a tie between Big Belly Burgers and homemade chicken noodle soup, his favorite movie: Superman, and in turn he learned all of those things about her as well. Felicity decided she liked Oliver Queen. He seemed to be more than just a badass hot CIA agent. If they weren't fake married, she could have seen them being really good friends.

"So, how'd we meet?" asked Felicity. Oliver paused for a second, thinking. He scrunched up his face in the most adorable way and Felicity wondered for a moment if she had stumped him. Was there really something he and John, super secret agent extraordinaires, did not think of?

"Work," he answered. "You worked in IT, right?" Felicity nodded. "That's how we met. I came down to you once begging for you to fix my laptop that I had "spilled coffee on". You told me it couldn't be fixed, but you could save my hard drive. We sat and talked while you worked your magic and I had a lot of fun. Over the next few weeks, I would make excuses to come visit you before I eventually got the nerve to ask you to dinner. You said yes of course and the rest was history."

"I don't know. I'm not sure that I would have accepted a date with someone who ruined a perfectly good laptop so carelessly," Felicity joked. Of course, she would have accepted a date from someone who looked like Oliver. If he had come strolling into her little cubicle when she still worked IT, she probably would have accidentally told him she wanted to jump his bones or something like that.

"You had your reservations, but you came around," he said with a wink. Felicity swore he heart stopped. She needed to control herself. He was here to protect her, not serve as her sexual fantasy.

They talked the whole rest of the trip, getting to know each other and sharing stories. Oliver was actually a lot nicer than Felicity assumed he would be. She expected a typical hot tough guy with nothing going on behind the eyes, and while she could tell he put up a stoic front, he was actually really witty and funny and caring. Basically, Felicity was in for a long ride with this one,


End file.
